


dressed and standing like a god

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: The crowd in front of Alec and Izzy starts parting, a few people turning to get a closer look at the man effortlessly making his way across the dance floor. Magnus radiates power, in every movement, in every step he takes. He’s dressed in tight fitting dark pants, and the button up he’s wearing clings to his arms in the most attractive way, adding to the aura of power surrounding him.





	dressed and standing like a god

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

“You can walk away now and keep all your bones in tact, or start thinking which one you want me to break first,” Izzy says, her voice sharp, her death stare directed at the man beside her. He looks almost comically spooked, and takes a few slow steps backwards before hurrying into the crowd. Izzy then turns to her brother, a bright smile on her face, none of the sharpness present.

“That was a perfect example of how not to do things,” she says, taking a sip of her drink as Alec rolls his eyes at her.

“Anyone with half a brain would have gathered that much,” he says.

They’re at Pandemonium, a rare night when both of them are off duty, and although Jace is as well, he wasn’t with them since he’d already made plans with Maia. The music is loud, the kind of loud you feel in your bones, the kind made louder by the constant singing and movement in the club. Alec and Izzy had sat down at the bar, mostly talking, interrupted only by the bartender when a girl sent Izzy a drink and the guy that had just made himself scarce.

Alec had invited Magnus to join them, but Magnus said he had a meeting with some vampires from a nearby clan, promising to see Alec when they both got home. Which is why it takes Alec a few seconds to register what’s happening.

The crowd in front of him and Izzy starts parting, a few people turning to get a closer look at the man effortlessly making his way across the dance floor. Magnus radiates power, in every movement, in every step he takes. He’s dressed in tight fitting dark pants, and the button up he’s wearing clings to his arms in the most attractive way, adding to the aura of power surrounding him.

The shirt is undone almost halfway down his chest, necklaces catching the various lights of the club. His hair is spiked up; bringing attention to the multitude of cuffs and earrings he’s wearing. The dark eyeliner around his eyes makes them appear sharper, the determined gaze scanning the room borderline threatening, making a few people look away when Magnus turns in their direction.

And then his eyes find Alec, which makes Magnus’ gaze soften and a small smile appear on his lips. Without losing the slightest bit of the determination in his step or the power that is radiating off of him, Magnus makes his way to Alec and Izzy. He steps into place right next to Alec, wrapping one of his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer as one of Alec’s arms settles on Magnus’ lower back.

“Hi.” “Hi.”

Alec is aware of how breathless he sounds, even with the music pulsing around them. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop losing his breath upon seeing Magnus, especially not like this, dressed and standing like a god.

“You’re going to give him a stroke one of these days,” Izzy says, snapping Alec out of his trance, and then he feels more than hears Magnus laugh. Izzy winks at him, a fond look in her eyes, one Alec is very familiar with. “At least give him a heads up next time.”

“Meeting went that good or that bad?” Alec asks, leaning in even closer to Magnus, feeling Magnus tighten his grip on Alec’s waist.

“Good,” Magnus says, and then kisses Alec briefly, though it still sends a shiver throughout Alec’s entire body. The three of them order more drinks, talking and laughing at the bar, and Izzy and Magnus even manage to convince Alec to dance with them for a while. As the club slowly starts emptying, they make their way to the Institute, dropping Izzy off, and then it’s just Alec and Magnus, taking their time roaming the streets of New York, their fingers intertwined the entire way home.


End file.
